The Product of Love
by JenLynn867
Summary: Logan is sick and he doesn't know what's wrong. His fiance Kendall, takes him to the doctor's and they discover something niether of them expected.
1. The beginning

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up feeling this bright light in the my face. I opened my eyes to see that it was still night time. The door was wide open with the hall light on. I looked over and realized my fiance wasn't there. I shot up out of bed in a panic, then I heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. I ran straight there to see Logan leaning over the toilet throwing up. I could see the tears on my sweetheart's bright red face, I then ran over to him and started to rub his back. I hoped that it would provide some comfort.

"Just let it out Logie Bear. I'm right here." I said and felt his body relax under my palm.

He flushed the toilet, then made a sound between a moan and cry. He curled up in a ball and then started to sob. I then sat on the floor pulling him into my lap pressing my lips against his sweaty forehead. It didn't feel like he had a fever.

"Do you want to go back to bed Logan?" I asked. I felt his head nod, then I carried him back to our bed. I laid him down gently. I turned on the lamp on our bedside table and got a good look at him. He just looked so sick. He was sweating, his skin was pale, and he just looked exhausted. "My poor baby." I said then kissing his cheek. "Tell me what feels yucky."

He rubbed his eyes which made him look more innocent than he already is. "I just woke up feeling really nauseous. Then I had to throw up."

"I think you just ate something bad." I ran my hands through his soft brown hair. "I'll be right back, Honey."

"Okay" I heard him say, he obviously didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave him either, but I had to. I grabbed a bucket from the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen. Then I grabbed Logan an ice cold glass of water. I walked back to our room to see pain on Logan's face.

I walked over to him to give him his water. "Small sips." I said as he drank his water. You could tell by the look on his face to cold water against his soar throat felt like heaven. He laid back down in the bed snuggling against the pillow. I ran my hands through his hair again. "I thinks it's time to back to sleep."

"Mm hmm." He said as I watched his eyes slowly droop shut. He was so adorable.

I really hope was okay. We have a rough week at the studio ahead of us and I don't think being sick was going to help. Not to mention planning out wedding. California finally legalized gay marriage just a few days ago. I can't believe we're getting married. I turned off the lamp and kissed Logan's forehead then whispered "I love you." I crawled in next to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

**For the record this is a future fic so gay marriage is unfortunately still illegal in most states. But I hope one day it will be legal in all states (please no gay hate comments in the reviews). More chapters coming soon. **


	2. I'll take care of you

**Logan's POV**

I woke up feeling sick again. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, almost missing the toilet. Just as I thought I was done the nauseous feeling came back. I thew up a second, third, and fourth time. I heard a knock on the door, then heard Kendall's voice.

"Logan are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right out." Only thing was I didn't want to get up from the floor. Then I got even more worried. My head hurt, I felt dizzy, and I was so exhausted. I hope this was just food poisoning and nothing more serious.

"Are you throwing up?" He asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine." I lied. I felt like shit. "Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be right out."

"Okay honey, I'll be in the other bathroom." I heard him walk away. Best part of our new house, more than one bathroom. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked as bad as I felt. My eyes were bloodshot and I was paler than usual. I don't know how I'm going to get through today. We have to meet with the wedding planner, write more lyrics for our new song, and...I had to interrupt my thoughts to vomit one more time. This was going to be a rough day.

I heard a knock. "Sweetheart are you ready?"

I just threw on my sweatshirt and sweatpants on the bathroom floor and I opened the door, hoping Kendall doesn't think I look sick. "I'm ready."

"Are you feeling okay Honey, you still look a little pale?" He then felt my forehead. It sweet how he's worried, but I can't be sick right now.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." I said trying to smile my way through it.

"Good." He then kissed my cheek. I'm happy he didn't kiss my lips, he might notice my breath still smells like vomit. We then intertwined our hands and we started to walk out the door. "Are you excited to look at venues today?"

I forgot about the venues. Walking around, riding in a car for long periods of time, and I get motion sick as it is. Oh god how am I going to do this? "Yeah. I hope..we find a nice place."

Kendall then wrapped his arms around my waist. "I want you to have any place you want." He then leaned in to kiss my lips. I moved so he would miss, but then he tried again and succeeded. I knew I was in for it now.

Kendall let go of me and backed away slightly. "Logan! Why didn't you tell me you were still sick?"

"I threw up this morning, but I feel better now." I said.

He looked at me, unsure that I was telling the truth. "Maybe we should stay home today."

"No! No, I feel a lot better." I guess that didn't convince him. The look on his face told me I was a horrible liar. "Please Kendall, I've been looking forward to this. I think whatever I ate is out of my system, now."

Kendall sighed. "Okay, but you need to eat and drink something." He took my hand and continued to lead me out the door. "We'll get some on the way."

I hope I could eat.

**-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-**

Those car rides were torturous. After looking at four different venues it felt like I was reaching my breaking point. Our car rides usually lasted five minutes, however this one was fifteen minutes. I rolled down the window hopping it would help, unfortunately the smell of car gasoline, made me sick even more. I dry heaved a little bit hoping Kendall wouldn't notice.

Kendall looked over at me and rubbed my knee slightly."You okay, Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. That seemed to pleased him. He turned his focus back on the road.

After what felt like the most nauseous car ride of my life, we finally arrived at the next place. It was one of the nicest hotels in LA. From what I heard this hotel had a beautiful ballroom for weddings. Our wedding planner led us into the next location. Everyone said she was the best in the city.

"Now this location is much larger than the last one." I dreaded hearing her say that. I just want to be done with this, I just want to sleep in the car and let Kendall do all the work. I could smell what they were cooking in the kitchen here and it was making me sick. I could tell they burned something and that made my stomach churn. I could taste the bile coming up my throat. I swallowed and that hurt. I couldn't even focus on what she was saying.

"Are you okay, Logie Bear?" Kendall asked me squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah...um.." I don't know how I'm going to keep this up. "I just need to use the restroom." I saw the signs to the rest room and headed towards it. I started to walk at normal pace, then it quickly turned into a sprint. I ran into the first stall I saw, not even bothering to close and lock the door. I was ,again, puking my guts out. I whipped my mouth, flushed the toilet and went to get a drink of water from the sink. Then I noticed my hoodie covered in throw up.

**Kendall's POV**

Logan had been gone for a little while. I was starting to get worried. He'd never liked telling me when he was sick. He'd always liked to hide it from me, but in the end I always found out. And when he hides it he ends up really _really _sick.

"...also we can put the table for you and the wedding party over here..." I didn't even notice she was still talking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Green, but I need to go check on my fiance."

"Oh yes. Go ahead." She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Thank you." I told her as I went to the restrooms. I walked in to see Logan holding a soaking wet hoodie in his hands. He stared at me with wide eyes. He knew there was no hiding it now.

"What happened, Honey?" I asked gently

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "I got sick again." He then looked at me with those innocent beautiful brown eyes. Tears lingered in them, which made me feel so guilty. I was ready to yell at him and give him a nice big fat _I told you so_, but I couldn't find the strength to do it. Instead I put the hoodie on the edge of the sink and I wrapped him in my arms, which he happily excepted.

I then ran my hand up and down his back, feeling him relax under my touch. "I think we need to go home, Baby."

"No, no I'm okay." He said. I wasn't going to play this game all day. Then I noticed he started to sway a little but. He looked like he was about to pass out. I scooped him up in my arms and sat him down on the floor against the wall. I looked him dead in the eyes, ready to have a serious talk. I wanted to be gentle, but serious.

"Logan Mitchell, you have been throwing up, you look like your about to pass out. I know your tired and I know you want to go home. This is not good for you. You were almost a doctor, you should know better."

He sighed. "You're right."

I don't hear that very often from him. Normally I would jump up and down pointing out how wrong he was, but he was sick (but nothing's going to stop me from doing it when he's recovered).

"Now I'm to tell Ms. Green that we need to go home and we'll reschedule, okay?"

He nodded and sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. I hated to leave him sitting on the bathroom floor, but I knew I wouldn't be gone for long.

I walked out and she was standing in front of the door looking concerned. "Is everything alright, Mr. Knight?" She asked worriedly.

"We have to go home. He isn't feeling very well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. We'll reschedule then?"

"Yes. I'll call you."

"Okay. Tell him I hope he feels better." She said walking away.

"I will." I quickly turned my attention back to Logan. I walked in and he was throwing up in the bathroom sink. I ran to him and started rubbing his back. I noticed that he wasn't throwing up anything, than again he probably had nothing left. However, dry heaving was just as bad as throwing up, in my opinion. I just wanted to get him home, I'm sure all he wanted was to be home and in bed. I mean who wouldn't if you were as sick as he was.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on the back of his neck, it seemed to make him feel a little better. I wasn't sure if he could walk, so I picked him up bridal style. Besides I need to practice carrying him down the aisle at our wedding. We got some pretty funny looks from the staff at the hotel, but I didn't care, my only concern was Logan. I put him in the passenger seat, noticing he was already asleep, buckled him up and we were on our way home.

-**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-**

I laid Logan on our couch and covered him with a blanket. He was still sleeping peacefully, I can imagine his little adventure wore him out. I went into the kitchen to get the bucket and a bottle of water. The last thing I want to do is take him to the emergency room for dehydration. I sat by his side running my hands through his hair. He just looked so sweet when he was sleeping. I still can't believe we've been engaged for five years and we're finally getting married. I still remembered proposing to him like it was yesterday.

_The night air was chilly. It was a cold summer night in New York, there was a lot of celebration going on since gay marriage was legalized a few days ago. We were in central park, Logan and I were walking hand in hand. There was also a round of fireworks going on._

"_Isn't it beautiful? The celebration of acceptance?" Logan said staring at the fireworks._

"_It really is." I had his ring in my pocket at least everyday for the past week waiting for the perfect time to propose for this entire vacation, and it was our last night here. I know we're only seventeen, but I was just nuts about him and I couldn't wait any longer. "Actually Logan, it's not as beautiful as you."_

_He looked at me like I was joking and chuckled. I then took his hands. "No I'm serious." He then had a nervous expression on his face. "Logan I love you, more than anything in the world. When I tell people your my better half I mean it, when I look in your beautiful eyes I feel this amazing connection, when we hold each other it's like the entire world just stops spinning. Now being here tonight gives me hope that we can be married back home." I then got on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it. I thought he was about to burst into tears. "What I'm trying to say is...Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" He then just started crying and nodded yes. I then started crying and I hugged him tighter than ever. _

And five years later here we are. I was interrupted when Logan's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey Logie Bear, how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"We're home, in our living room. You've been asleep for a while Baby doll." I started stroking his cheek. His skin was so soft. "Do you want some water?"

"Yeah." His voice was a little horse. I handed him the bottle of water that I set on the coffee table. He gulped half of it down pretty quick. He handed it to me and I set it back down. "We have to get to the studio soon." Logan set aside the blanket and tried to stand up.

I quickly stopped him. "You're not going anywhere."

"But we have to finish that song. We've barely written it." I basically forced him to lay back down.

"We can write a song at home. And we're staying home tomorrow. You need to take it easy." He pouted like a child, but it was cute. "I called Gustavo and he said it was okay." Then I noticed he looked like he was in pain, then he clenched his stomach. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it back. I leaned in to kiss his forehead, not letting go of his hand. He kept squeezing it. I guess the stomach cramps were new. He whimpered a little from the pain.

"Shh." I then nuzzled my nose against his, still holding his hand. "I'll take care of you, Honey."

He smiled a little. I kissed his cheek, I would kiss him on the lips, but it wouldn't help anyone if both of us were sick. I lifted his shirt and started to rub his stomach. I was worried if I gave him pain pills he would throw them up. It seemed to be helping him a little. I then noticed something that worried me. His stomach seemed a little firm, not like muscle, but it felt like a ball was underneath his skin.

"Logan, do you want to see a doctor?" I expected him to say no, like always. When they say doctor's make the worst patients, they weren't lying.

"No, I think it's just a twenty four hour thing. I think I'll be better in the morning." He didn't look worried. I guess I was being paranoid. Maybe a little sleep was all he needed.

"Okay, love." I continued to make circles on his stomach, which seemed to be enough to soothe him back to sleep. If he doesn't get any better, I hope he decides to see a doctor.


	3. A Little Unwell

**Logan's POV**

I woke up feeling a lot better, only thing was that my back was sore. This couch wasn't comfortable to begin with, so that was probably why. The best part was that I wasn't nauseous, in fact I was starving. I stretched and got off of the couch, I assumed Kendall was in bed, however I looked over and saw Kendall asleep in our recliner. He looked so peaceful. I walked over and adjusted his blanket so he wouldn't be cold. Then I made my way to the kitchen to fix me some breakfast and boy oh boy was I hungry. I was a little dizzy as I walked over there, I guess I stood up too fast.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through our fridge. I assumed Logan was getting breakfast. I stretched as I stood up letting my blanket fall to the floor (I'll pick it up later). I turned to see Logan chugging milk out of the jug and stuffing his face with pickles. I chuckled at how ridiculous he looked.

"What?" He said to me with a mouth full of pickles.

"Logan you're getting over a stomach bug. You should eat something a little lighter." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"I know what I can and can't eat." He said kind of snappy. Logan stuffed another pickle in his mouth. "Did you text Carlos and James that we're not coming?"

"Yeah I did last night. They understand you need to rest."

Logan slammed the milk on the counter, splashing it everywhere. "You told them I was sick!?" Wow, he is not happy with me.

"I had to Logan." I said, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"I can't believe you told them that!" I was wrong. "They're probably laughing at me as we speak. 'What end do you think it's coming out of Logan, Carlos?' 'I don't know James, probably both. Hahaha.' I can see them now." He then started to cry, and then took another bite of the pickle he was eating.

All that vomiting probably made him starving. When Logan's hungry he gets bitchy, however usually not this bitchy. "I'm sorry Logie Bear."

He whipped tears from his eyes. "It's okay." He then placed a hand on his stomach, he was probably having cramps again. When he was sick, I couldn't be mad at him.

I walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. I then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips (he still tasted like pickles). "Why don't I clean up the milk, put the food away, and we could cuddle on the couch and watch TV. Okay?" I asked still holding him in my arms.

He sniffled and nodded his head yes and headed over to the couch. I grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the milk that spilled. Logan isn't normally snappy unless something is bothering him and he won't tell me about it. Maybe the wedding and trying to write our new album is stressing him out. I hope this day off would help him relax a little.

After I took care of the kitchen I walked over to Logan who was happily waiting for me. We were now spooning on our couch. I was changing channels with the remote in one hand and the other was wrapped around Logan. I stumbled upon this medical special, which of course Logan wanted to watch. It actually looked quite interesting.

_Studies have shown that somewhere along the line, a mutation in the "y" chromosome caused 5 men to have children two years ago. That number has greatly increased over the years. Now today over one thousand men have given birth, and 200 out of that number have given birth on more than one occasion. _

_The mutation caused the organs to act as the female reproductive system releasing the same hormones. They also show the same symptoms as a woman would show. Their bodies adapt to the pregnancy and 95% of the children born by these males were healthy._

I gently kissed his neck which quickly turned into us making out on his couch, ignoring what was on the TV. We already changed positions and I was now on top of him kissing him passionately. It's been a while since we've been alone.

"Hey Kendall." Logan said to me. I moved back to kissing his neck so he could talk. He gets so sexy when he talks dirty.

"Yeah."

"You know what would really turn me on?" He said in this really hot tone of voice.

"What?"

"If you would run up to the corner store..."

"Yeah." I hoped it was condoms.

"and get me some chocolate mint ice cream."

I stopped kissing his neck and just looked at him. Here I am ready to rip off both of our clothes and all he wants is ice cream? "That's really what you want?"

"Please Kenny" Logan pouted, he's spoiled and he knows it. "It would make me feel better. I'm craving

it so much"

I sat at the end of the couch. "Honey, that's a lot of sugar. You still could be sick."

"But I haven't thrown up." He looked so disappointed.

"I know, but it doesn't mean your cured. And I think you already ate enough. Plus it's seven in the morning. Maybe you should have a real breakfast meal first."

He then pouted again only this time, his lip quivered and he had a hint of tears in his eyes. This is when I cave in.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay. I'll go." His face lit up with happiness as I got up

"Thank you, Kendall" He said like an eager child.

"Your welcome." I grabbed my car keys. "I'll be back soon."

I pulled out of the drive way as my cell phone rang. It was James.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, how's Logan?"

"He's doing a lot better than yesterday. I'm on my way to get him ice cream." How could Logan eat after all he went through yesterday?

"Wasn't he throwing up, not even twenty hours ago?" James sounded as shocked as I was.

"Exactly. But I still woke up to him stuffing his face with pickles and chugging milk."

James chuckled. "Maybe he's preggo?"

I laughed as well, but quickly stopped when I remembered what I just saw on television. Could it be possible? It happened to all of those other guys. "James, I gotta call you back."

"Kay. Call ya' later."

I hung up. My heart was beating so fast, could this be true. Everything added up, hold I'm getting ahead of myself. He only threw up for one day and he was only snappy once. I'm just being paranoid, but then again, his stomach felt firm. There could be a baby in there. Oh my god!

I almost missed the corner store, if Logan was pregnant he would bitch at me about getting him his ice cream. I ran into the store looking for the ice cream my fiance asked for. I seriously feel like I'm having an anxiety attack, I just need to pay for this and go home. Passing by condoms and pregnancy tests in the store didn't help my anxiety.

I left the store with my heart still racing in my chest. Could Logan really be having a baby? A real living breathing human being? It all just seems impossible. After a certain point if Logan is still sick, I'm dragging his ass to the doctor.

I arrived home to see Logan still laying on the couch. However, when he saw the ice cream in my hands his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed it out of my hand and hugged me tightly, then gave me a passionate kiss like the one earlier. "I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too, Logie."

We then let go of each other. I then decided I was hungry. "I'm going to make some breakfast for me, okay?"

Logan nodded. I just now noticed the spoon in his hands. He was holding it with him as he was waiting for me (that little weirdo).

**Logan's POV**

I sat on my couch enjoying my ice cream. I got up in the middle of the night last night and craved it so so badly. Kendall's the only one who would do that for me and he'll get a special surprise tonight (if you catch my drift). After eating half of my ice cream, I noticed the smell of bacon. Normally I would get excited, like Kendall usually does, and can't wait to eat it. Only this time it was different, I got really nauseous from the smell. I guess I was still a little sick. I got up to put the ice cream back in the freezer. As I walked into the kitchen, the smell was really strong. I got more and more nauseous as I walked to the freezer. Kendall was too focused on cooking to know it was there.

I walked back into the living room and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran straight to the restroom and threw up the ice cream and pickles I ate. I guess Kendall was right, I wasn't ready to eat so much so fast. I rinsed my mouth with mouth was and walked back into the living room. Kendall was still in the kitchen, so I guess he didn't hear me. I didn't want him to know I threw up again.

I laid back down on the couch and he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Do you need anything else?" He said to me.

After what happened in the bathroom, I was now exhausted and I just wanted that smell out of here. "Can you rub my back, so I can fall asleep?"

He smiled at me. "Of course I can."

I must've looked exhausted. I rolled over on my stomach and Kendall started to rub my back. It felt so nice. He then started to hum one of our old songs. I just hope I don't have the stomach flu. I can't be sick for that long. I have a wedding to plan, an album to help write, and some concerts to prepare for. I just hope I can handle it.

I then felt kisses on the back of my head. Kendall was just the sweetest thing. I can't believe I'm marrying him. I think it's safe to say I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I then drifted back to sleep.


	4. Answers

**(1 month later)**

**Logan's POV**

Lately the past month I wake up a few times a week throwing up or nauseous. Thankfully it was easy to hide from Kendall. Not to mention I've gained a few pounds. I look in the mirror and my stomach looks like it's getting bigger. I'm just glad it was easy to hide with a sweatshirt, I really should hit the gym. Thankfully we're working on our choreography today so that's a good start. It's been a rough month with planning our wedding. We still don't have a place to have it or even a specific date set, but I do hope everything will come together.

I stand shirtless in our full length mirror in our bedroom. I looked so gross, my stomach looks so round. How could Kendall look at me? I think over my symptoms, nausea, fatigue. It sounds like the flu, but the flu should've been gone by now. What if it was something like...

"Logie Bear are you almost ready?" I heard Kendall say out in the hallway. I quickly put on a t-shirt, hoping he wouldn't have noticed the weight I gained, but I'm sure he has.

"Almost." I said. He came into the room and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I stare at the mirror watching our reflection. I looked at Kendall's muscular arms and his firm figure against my body. It felt really nice, but it made me self conscious about my own body. I then felt his arms start to move up, but I stopped him. I wasn't in the mood to do that right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um...nothing." I walked over to sit on the bed, hoping he'd forget the whole thing.

"Are you sure? Is something bothering you?" He sat next to me.

"No. Everything's fine." I said looking down at the floor.

He sighed and lightly rubbed my knee. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I said no!" I snapped. I didn't mean to yell, it just came out. I regretted it immediately, I covered my mouth in shock. Kendall looked at me with wide eyes, he was as shocked as I was. "Honey I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean it and-" Tears started to run down my cheeks. I felt so guilty for yelling at him.

"Shh, it's okay." He then wrapped me in hug. Things always seemed better when he held me. "I'm not mad."

After a few minutes we let go. I whipped my eyes and looked down at my feet, I didn't feel comfortable looking him the eye right now. Kendall started to rub my back, it felt really nice.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me why your upset? You tell me everything." He whipped away a stray tear running down my cheek.

"I don't want to." I said holding back sobs. I didn't think I would get this upset.

"You can tell me, Honey. Maybe I can fix it."

"Do you still find me... attractive?" I couldn't look at him when I asked that.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Of course I do. Why would you say that?"

"It's nothing." I stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go to rehearsal okay?" I turned towards Kendall. He didn't looked satisfied with my answers.

He sighed and followed me out the door. We grabbed our jackets and got in the car.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

Our car ride to Rocque Records was silent. I spent most of the time just staring out the window. I was happy when we got out of the car. I got pretty car sick, but I never threw up. It was a short car ride so I didn't understand why I didn't feel well.

Kendall held my hand as we walked through the door. Having our hands inter locked always made me feel better.

"Hey guys." James greeted us. "Ready to learn this?"

"Yeah." Kendall said. I could tell he wasn't looking forward to this, our new dance was supposed to be a much of moves we never learned before.

I suddenly felt nauseous. I was not in the mood to deal with another vomiting episode. "I'm going to get some water." I said as I headed towards the vending machine.

"Okay, love." Kendall said to me.

**Kendall's POV**

Logan looked a little woozy. I was about to follow him to see if he was okay, but I didn't think he would want me to.

The rest of us just sat on the couches in the studio. I looked over at Carlos who was now paying games on his phone.

"Has Logan been okay?" James leaned over and whispered to me.

"I honestly don't know. He's been so emotional lately." I wished I knew what was wrong with Logan, but he wouldn't tell me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning he was really snappy and upset. Asking me if I still found him attractive." I was concerned. Logan's been more emotional than ever.

"Maybe the wedding is stressing him out a little. You know how he wants everything perfect to the last detail."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I saw Logan walking back here, practically chugging his bottle of water.

"Whoa, Logan slow down." Carlos said.

Logan released the bottle from his mouth and whipped it with the back of his hand.

"You alright buddy." James asked him.

"Yeah."

Gustavo then yelled. "Dogs! Dance studio now!"

We all walked to the dance studio to see Mr. X good and ready for us. "Today you all must do X-ceptionally well."

He showed us what we were supposed to do. This was going to be a long day.

**(3 hours later.)**

**Logan's POV**

This dancing was intense. We've been flipping, gliding and god knows what else.

"Break!"

Finally, I get sit down and breathe. I walked over to the couch in the hallway and just laid there. I guess the rest of the gang were just sitting in the studio. I didn't mind it though, I really felt like I needed a nap. I could feel myself start to drift off when the nausea feeling came back. This is not what I need right now. I just breathed deeply and hoped it would go away.

"Are you okay Logan?" I opened my eyes to see it was Carlos.

"Yeah I'm alright." I closed my eyes. I could then feel my stomach start to bubble and the bile rising to my throat. I swallowed, but it hurt to go back down. I then felt it slowly creep it's way back up. I had to get to a restroom fast. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. Where are you going?" Carlos asked as I was already halfway to the bathroom.

"The restroom." As I got to the door, I ran as fast I could to get to the toilet in time. Thankfully I made it. I hated throwing up, it hurt. I could smell my stomach acid, which resulted in me throwing up a second, then third time.

I leaned back against the stall. I slowly breathed in and out, I felt really light headed after that ordeal. Thinking about it all I really had to drink was that one bottle of water. I didn't want to get up yet, I was afraid I would fall to the floor. I then remembered I didn't lock the stall, I didn't want anyone to walk in. I stood up and wobbled over to the door. I was in the handicap stall so the door was pretty far away. I already regret walking, the room started to spin. I fell to the ground, hitting my knees. I groaned in pain and I heard a smack against the tile. After that I just didn't want to get up, I just laid on the dirty floor, breathing deeply. I never had vertigo that intense before. Suddenly I could feel the gross stomach acid rise to my throat. I tried to crawl to the toilet, but I collapsed against the tile, throwing up all over the floor.

I was too scared to stand. I didn't want to pass out, especially when I'm all alone in here. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I started crying, I wanted Kendall, I want to go to the hospital so they could fix what's wrong with me.

"Kendall!" I screamed hoping someone would hear. "Someone! Help me!"

They were all probably in the studio. No one could hear me.

**Kendall's POV**

I was talking to James when Carlos interrupted. "Is Logan okay Kendall?" I could see the worry on Carlos' face.

"He's fine Carlos, he's just having a pretty stressful month."

"No I mean, he looked really sick after we got done dancing."

I then got worried. "What do you mean sick?"

"Well, he looked really pale and then he ran into the bathroom."

I got up and walked to the restroom to check on him. Typically him to hide being sick, he probably pushed himself to hard dancing.

"Kendall!" I faintly heard him. I panicked then raced to the restroom. As I ran I could feel my heart sinking down to my stomach with worry. I pushed the door open, I could smell the strong scent of stomach acid. I looked into the stall to see Logan lying on the ground surrounded by his vomit.

"Logan!" I scooped him up in my arms, I wanted to get him off of the dirty floor and away from his vomit. I carried him out of the restroom and rested him on the sofa.

I studied his features carefully. He looked so pale and scared. I then felt such intense guilt. He was lying on the floor scared and all by himself. "What happened, Honey?"

He rubbed his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "I just" he sniffled. " felt really sick, then I thought I was going to pass out, then I could stand up. Tell Gustavo that I'll clean it up and.."

"Shh" I stroked his hair back. He looked like he was calming down. I needed to take him to the doctor, this was more than exhaustion and stress.

"Is Logan okay?" I turned around to see James and Carlos with worried looks on their faces.

I looked at Logan again. "We don't know. I'm taking him to the hospital."

Their looks of worry intensified and Logan's did as well. I know he hates being the patient more than anything, but he needs to go.

I scooped him up in my arms, he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck as he whimpered. I started to walk towards the door. "Tell Gustavo and Mr. X where we went!" I yelled.

"Okay." I heard Carlos say, with fear still in his voice.

"Feel better Logie!" James then yelled.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

After practically speeding to the hospital and filling out many forms we were now sitting in the waiting room. Poor Logan looked so scared, he kept biting his nails, somethings he only does when he's nervous. He was leaning against the arm rest, facing away from me. I rubbed my finger tips along his spine, hoping to cal him down. He seemed to relax a little, but he was still a little shaken.

"Logan Mitchell." His name was finally called. We were led to a small room, it looked like one you would see at a regular doctor's office. Logan sat on the bed, he never liked the paper over the beds. He said it made him more nervous. I grabbed his hand to make him feel more comfortable.

"Okay, Mr. Mitchell based on the symptoms you described on your paper work I would like to do a quick blood test."

Logan squeezed my hand, he never did like needles. "Okay." He said in a shaky voice.

I stroked his knuckles with my thumb. I knew he just wanted to go home, but this has to be done.

The nurse came back in with the right instruments to prick Logan's finger. She swabbed his finger with the cotton ball.

"Just squeeze my hand, Logie it'll be okay." He squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed my hand as hard as he could, he let out a little whimper as the needle punctured his delicate skin.

"We'll have the results ready in thirty minutes Mr. Mitchell, just relax for a while." She then took the blood to go get tested. Logan still had this worried look in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Logan."

"What if somethings really wrong with me?" I could see he was fighting back tears.

"It could just be a stomach bug-"

"No you don't understand this has been happening quite a but this month." I was in shock. He's been vomiting for that long?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Because I was scared, I...I" He then started to cry.

I hugged him and let him cry it out on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'll be right here the whole time okay."

"What if I have cancer?" He mumbled.

"Don't say that. It's not cancer, don't think that way." My grandfather died from cancer, I've seen the early signs. Logan didn't have any of the signs.

After a little while he calmed down. We were know sitting on the bed with his head on my shoulder, just watching the crappy soap operas they played in the hospital.

Before we knew it the nurse came back in. "Well Mr. Mitchell, I had a theory on what was wrong and I was correct."

"What's wrong with me?" I could sense the fear in his voice.

"Mr. Mitchell, you're going to have a baby."


	5. The Miracle of Life

**Logan's POV**

Did I just hear that? I'm pregnant? As in a human life growing inside of me?

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" I know now that it's possible, but I never would've thought I had a mutated gene. I looked over at Kendall to see him frozen with shock.

"I'm positive Mr. Mitchell. Do you mind if we do a quick ultrasound before you leave?"

"Okay."

"Great, the technician will be with you momentarily." She then walked out. She seemed to see a lot of male pregnancies in her career.

I looked over at Kendall who looked had this look of disbelief on his face. It all felt like a dream, I knew that men have been carrying and giving birth to babies, but I never thought I would be one of them. I could hear my heart beating, it was like a loud thud against a floor.

"Kendall? Please say something."

He looked at me for a moment before he opened his mouth. "We're gonna have a baby...we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah...we are." I smiled and he smiled back.

We held each others hands, I was happy and confused at the same time. I always wanted to be a parent, but I'm a man. Men don't have babies, then again I guess we can now. Kendall then placed his hand over my stomach, then I placed my hand over his. We stayed like this for few moments, it felt nice.

"Kendall?" I broke our moment.

"Yeah, babe?"

"What are we going to do?" It was a good question. What are we going to do? What about the band? The wedding? Our friends and family? Our lives? I would never terminate my baby, I don't think I can give it away either.

Kendall looked at my stomach then back up at me. He sighed, then looked at me again. Kendall then held both of my hands and looked me in the eyes. "We're going to have this baby and be a family."

I smiled then pulled him in for a long kiss. We were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, I'm going to be looking at your baby."

"Okay." I said. Kendall then got off the bed and sat in the chair beside me, to give the technician room to work.

She wheeled her machine over to the side of the bed. "Lay back for me please."

I laid back on the bed and Kendall took my hand and then kissed it. I smiled at him.

"Lift your shirt please."

I rolled up my shirt and then she squirted the gel onto my stomach. It was really cold at first but then I got used to it. She pressed the instrument against my stomach and I could see the black and white swirls on the screen. I didn't know how people could read those things.

"And there is your baby Mr. Mitchell." She pointed to something that looked no bigger than my fist, but I could see it. It was my baby. "It appears that you're about ten weeks along."

I got a little emotional and felt tears come to my eyes. I looked over at Kendall, I noticed his eyes were misty too. We shared a smile and both looked back at the screen, and it sunk in that this was all real.

"It's still too early to tell you the gender, but I need to check the heart beat before you go."

I nodded and she pulled out another tool and pressed it against my stomach. At first it was just the sound of my stomach bubbling, Kendall giggled and that and I pinched him to get him to stop. After a couple of seconds we heard the heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I think I've ever heard. That's when the tears started to roll down my face. Kendall smiled at me and whipped away the tears with his thumb.

"Okay Mr. Mitchell, I'm going to print out the sonogram and then you can go home."

"Okay. Thank you."

After whipping off the gel from my stomach and receiving the pictures of our baby, Kendall and I walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

I then noticed Kendall looked like he had something on his mind.

**Kendall's POV**

Logan is having my baby and I don't think I've been this happy since I proposed to Logan. I was just worried how we were going to explain this. I'm pretty sure Gustavo will be mad, my mom would be happy, but having a child out of wedlock might not make her happy. We have to tell Katie, James, Carlos, Kelly, Logan's parents...

"Kendall is something wrong?" Logan brought me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering how we're going to tell everyone."

Logan then stopped walking, his eyes were wide. "You're right. Oh my god, Gustavo is going to be so mad. I can't dance, I'll be too big." He made a noise that indicated he was about to start crying. "Oh my god,... I'm to be fat." He then broke into tears. "I'm going to be fat on my wedding day."

By this point he's just flat out sobbing, people passing by us in the hallway we're giving us strange looks.

"It's okay. Shh" He just cried louder, so I pulled him into a hug. "You're not going to be fat Logie, it's just baby weight."Saying that didn't do much to help. "We'll post pone the wedding then."

He stopped crying and looked up at me, even though, right now he was just an over emotional mess, seeing those tear filled eyes just broke my heart. "What?"

"We'll get married after the baby is born. Okay?" I then cupped his cheek. "I want you to have the wedding you want."

He then grabbed my face and kissed me. I was bummed that we have to wait longer to get married, but I want us both to be happy on that day.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, too Logan."

We exchange another kiss and made our way to our car.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRB TR**_

Logan was being so adorable, as I was driving he kept looking at each individual sonogram with the cutest grin I'd have ever seen.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Yeah Logan?"

"When we get home can we tell our parents?"

I grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. "Of course we can." I then looked over to him. My smile instantly went away when I witnessed him frowning. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't want us to have the baby? What if they get mad?"

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "That's not going to happen."

_**Sorry it took so long and this chapter sucks. Taking on two stories, school, drama club, and trying lose weight is not easy to balance. I thank all of you that are sticking with this story, not to mention my others. Thank you all, I'll write more soon. **_


	6. Baby Shoes

**Logan's POV**

I sat on the couch in our living room, staring at my cell phone I put on the coffee table. I needed to tell my parents about their grandchild, but I can't. I'm too scared. They could be ashamed and never speak to me again. They could even want me to terminate the pregnancy. We already told Mama Knight, and she was in shock at first, then she was so happy for us. I'm glad we have some parental support.

I took a long deep breath and dialed my mother's number. I could barely hear the ringing over my heartbeat, it was like a loud thud against my rib cage, my breathing becoming faster by the second.

"Hello?" I then heard my mother's voice, which startled me so much I almost dropped my phone. "Logan?"

"Hi mom." I was practically shaking.

"Are you okay Baby? You seem upset."

I could barely hear what she said. I had to pull the phone away from my face so I could take a few deep breathes to relax. "I'm doing okay mom."

"Is work stressing you out?"

"Not really."

"Oh okay. So why are you calling me, Baby?" Please don't call me 'Baby'.

"Um...there's something I need to tell you...but you have to believe me." I closed my my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What is it, Logan?"

"I...um" My voice cracked. I don't want to start crying. "I.."

"It's okay Logie Bear, you can tell me. Did something happen between you and Kendall?"

"Um..kinda"

"What do you mean, Logan?"

"Mom...I went to the doctor's today..." I froze, I should've planned out what I was going to say. "Is...is dad there? I need both of you to hear this."

I hope I'm not freaking her out. "Okay Sweetie, just hold on a second."

I can hear her talk to my dad, she sounded really worried, that wasn't my intention.

"Okay Logan, we're both here. What's going on?"

Just say it...just say it. "Okay um...you're going to be...grandparents."

There was a pause for a couple seconds, but it felt like hours.

"What do you mean? Are you adopting? A surrogate?" My Dad said sounding confused.

"Um..no...I'm..." I took one more deep breathe. "I'm carrying the baby...I'm pregnant...I have a mutated gene..that...caused the...pregnancy"

There was nothing but silence. It's like that moment in a horror movie, right before the monster jumps out and scares the girl that decides to open the closet.

I let out a few shaky deep breathes, I then heard a noise on the other end. It sounded like they dropped the phone. My heart rate started back up, I tried to remain calm though. I didn't want my anxiety to affect the baby.

"Mom? Dad?" I began to bite my nails. They weren't answering. I wish Kendall was home from the store. I don't want to be alone right now.

"Logan...are you sure?" My dad asked me. He didn't sound too happy.

"I went to the hospital earlier and they confirmed it..." Tears started to stream down my face. "I heard the heartbeat and I got the sonogram." That's when I just started crying. These short pauses in between seem like a lifetime. "Would you like me to send it so you can see the baby?" My voice cracked.

I heard things in the back round. It sounded like someone stomping and slamming the door. Before I could say anything they hung up the phone. I broke down crying, my own parents hate me. I just want Kendall home with me. Suddenly my house felt so much colder and darker, then this feeling of loneliness hit. I whipped away a few of my tears and rubbed my stomach.

**Kendall's POV**

I just stopped at two different fast food restaurants to satisfy Logan's cravings. After we got home from the doctor's he got emotional over a television show we were watching (which wasn't even that sad), so I said I would get him anything he wanted. I pulled into the driveway of our house. I'm happy I got the food when I did, it looks like it's about to pour any second. I even picked up Logan a little surprise. I stopped at the store and bought a pair of baby shoes. It's this tiny pair of black and white converse, I thought they were the cutest things ever. I guess my fatherly instincts were kicking in.

I unlocked the to door to see Logan bawling his eyes out on our sofa. I figured it was his hormones, so I gently walked over beside him. I placed the bags on the coffee table, and I was prepared to comfort him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"My parents hate me." He sobbed.

I then wrapped him in a tight embrace. I realized this was more than just his hormones. "What are you talking about?"

He sniffled and I whipped his tears away from his cheeks. I could see on his face that he had been crying for a while.

"I told them about the baby...they were shocked and..." He hiccuped a little before he could continue. "...they just hung up the phone."

I was so angry I wanted to punch a wall. I've known Logan's parents for a long time, they were always proud of Logan and supported whatever he wanted to be. When he decided he didn't want to doctor and join BTR they accepted it one hundred percent. This feels to him must me be the worst feeling in the entire world.

At this point Logan was in my lap and sobbing into the crook of my neck. "If they don't want to be a part of our baby's life it's their loss." He stopped crying for a moment.

"I know it is." He sniffled.

"We have my mom's support and you have my support. I know it's hard not having your mom and dad, but I'm still here." I looked into his heartbreaking eyes. "I'll be with you the whole way."

Logan smiled a little. We stayed on the sofa like this for a few moments. It felt nice just to hold each other for a little bit.

"Can we tell Carlos and James today?" I was surprised he still wanted to tell people.

"Do you want to call them?"

"No, I want to tell them face to face." He sniffled. "This effects them too."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to take a maternity leave, either more work for them or that means we all take a couple months off."

I breathed in the scent of his hair, a smell that was always soothing. I remember coming out to my grandparents that I was gay and my grandfather didn't like it. He called me an abomination of society. I think what I felt is similar to what Logan feels now. The feeling that the people you love think you're different from any other human being. That night I must have cried for the longest time, what hurt though was that my own mother was too scared to defend me. However, Logan was next to me the whole time. When I was in my dark bedroom bawling my eyes out, Logan would come and hold me until I stopped. He didn't say much, but he didn't have too. I remember our cheeks touching, the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of his hair.

"How about we tell them tomorrow? Hmmm? You've already had an over emotional day, plus I think they're busy with something else."

He nodded his head against my chest. "Okay."

I then remembered. "I have a surprise for you." I said.

"What?" He lifted his head and we made eye contact. He was so excited.

I reached into one of the bags on the coffee table and pulled out the baby shoes. "Ta da." I said holding them up.

"Aw, they're so little." He took them from me and held them in his hands. Logan had this wonderful smile, he had the cutest dimples. I really hope our baby looks like him.

His smile said one thing, but his eyes said another. They still had this sad little twinkle. I brought him back into my lap and wrapped my arms around him, placing a kiss on top of his head. "This baby is so lucky that you're raising it."

Logan chuckled. "This baby is lucky to have you, and so am I."

Logan placed a kiss upon my lips.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

We were on our way to the studio. We don't have much work to be done, but we want to tell James and Carlos, and I guess Kelly and Gustavo if they decide to show up. I looked over at Logan, he still looked so sad. At least he didn't have any morning sickness today, so that's good. I don't expect him to be over the thing with his parents, they still didn't have the nerve to call their only child back after they knew they hurt him.

I was thinking of things I could say to make him smile, then I thought of one.

"Logie, have you thought of any baby names yet?" I wanted him to focus on the baby.

He thought about it for a moment. "I like the name Landon for a boy, or even Liam and maybe Matthew."

Those were so cute. I could see it on his face that he was so excited to tell me. "What if it's a girl?"

"Um...I really like the name Laura, but that's the only one I could think of."

"I found a couple of names that I like. What about...Peyton or Molly?"

"Those are cute."

"We still have about two months til we find out the gender."

I was bummed, that long? "That long?"

"Yeah. Just be patient Kenny. I know how you get."

"Oh, really." I nudged his shoulder.

"Really." He pinched my cheek, to get me back.

It then turned into a pity fight. We were throwing things we would find on the floor at each other and poking and play punching each other. After a little bit I remembered I was the one driving and had to turn my attention back on the road.

I took Logan's hand in mine and squeezed it. He's going to be such a good parent, I hope I can be just as good as him.

Before I knew it we were at the studio. Logan's worried expression changed to a nervous one. We got out of the car and he covered his stomach with his jacket.

"It'll be okay." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. We walked through the front doors of the studio, surprised to see James and Carlos already there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" James put down the magazine he was reading.

I saw Logan tense up. "Well..." I froze, I didn't know how to tell our friends. "Logan do you want to tell them?"

"Oh...uh...we have some ideas for our new album cover." I was confused.

"Awesome so do we." Carlos said jumping up from the couch. "I'll go get the designs."

Carlos then ran off. "Wait for me!" James then ran after him.

"Logie I thought you wanted to tell them?"

"I do..but I want to make it fun."

He is so cute. After the whole thing with his parents I think he just wants someone to be happy about the baby.

"I think that's a good idea."

I then pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
